The source of my rage
by TheSilentShogun
Summary: A contiunation of OzGeek's Back To The Mat.  Ziva nearly killed McGee and Gibbs wants to find out why.  But how will he feel after he finds out the answer?  Please read Back to the Mat to be caught up on this.  Rated T for a particular thing.  part 3 ?abl


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Navy N.C.I.S. or any of it's characters.**_

**_The source of my rage._**

As Leroy Jethro Gibbs watched as the EMTs loaded McGee in the ambulance to ship him off to Bethesda he shifted moods much like a stick shift in a standard car would changed gears. He went from the caring leader of his team to a place he hasn't been in a long time. If someone that knew the sliver haired NCIS Special Agent said he was mad would be an understatement of the millenia. Hell if you were there and decided to the spouse about what happened at work saying Gibbs was royally pissed wouldn't remotely come close. This normally calm, cool, collected was incensed and even that was putting it mildly.

While the paramedics were on their way he sent Officer David to the bull pin where he ordered her to wait for his arrival and DiNozzo was forced into making sure she did exactly that. As he made his way back to the squad room after making sure McGee was going to the hospital the whole building could sense the tumultuous energy that radiated with every step and they made absolutely certain to clear a path and stay away from said path or risk bodily dismemberment to say the least.

Ziva was already anxious for the inevitable confrontation to happen as she sat at her desk praying to god almighty to let her get out of this with her life. She didn't exactly know why she had did that kill move on McGee. She trusted him with her life and saw him as a friend. For the first time in her life she wasn't scared for herself. She was frightened of herself. What woman would kill the very man that went out of his way to befriend and accept her as she was with practically no questions asked?

"Apparently a woman that killed her own brother." Ziva answered internally mere seconds before the elevator dinged and the entire floor dropped several degrees below room temperature. An involuntary shiver ran down her spine as she watched Tony's eyes widen to the size of basket balls. Reluctantly turning around she saw a red faced Gibbs struggling not to go Mount St. Helen right in front of everyone.

"Ziva, interrogation room, now!" He ordered with all his might not to go beyond his normal shouting levels.

"Gibbs, if you…"

"I SAID NOW OFFICER DAVID!" Jethro barked so loud that everyone in the room flinched. Ziva didn't know if it was by chance that Director Sheppard just walked out of MTAC or somehow the boom of the Leading Field Agent's voice penetrated the it's sound proof walls, but, she wished Jenny didn't choose that moment to leave that room.

"Agent Gibbs!" Jenny shouted with all intention of giving him a piece of her mind when it came to how not to act in a work environment until he shot such a furious glare that it not only stun her. It also caused her to stumble backwards as well. Ziva sensing now wasn't the best time to try anything to calm him down she quickly scurried to interrogation to await her fate and Gibbs soon followed. Tony was about to join them if it wasn't for a threat from his boss's retreating form stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Don't even think about it DiNozzo unless you want to share a room with McGee." All bets were off in the squad because the Italian man had decided to follow his superior anyway. As Gibbs was about to close the door the Interrogation Room 1 he found a resistance in the form of his senior agent with a determine look on his face.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not sure. I was told not to think about it, but, if I was to venture a guess it would be making sure you didn't do anything you might regret later."

"Get out of here."

"No."

"That wasn't a suggestion."

"Well I then consider this one of those times I decided to disobey one of your orders knowing I could die because of it. You are not in the proper frame of mind and both of us know it, Boss. With me here it will compel you to hold a magnitude of restraint." 'What the hell am I doing? Gibbs is about to become a real life version of the Incredible Hulk and I'm putting myself right in his path. Ziva I hope your thankful for this later because I'm sure I'll be joining you on the way to visit St. Peter.'

"Get in." Gibbs ordered said allowing the younger man entrance inwardly thanking and chastising him for being there before closing the door. He was following Rule # 10 Never leave your partner in a dangerous situation even though he had to break Rule # 22 Never bother him while he was in the interrogation room.

"You shouldn't have came here, Tony."

"I had to be here. I haven't seen him this mad in a while."

"Alright, Ziva," the lead agent began calmer then he really was, "I want you to walk me through what happened down there or else I'm going to tell the Director to send you back on the first plane to Israel."

"When we started we circled each other before I went to throw him to the ground but some how he used the momentum against me and pinned me by sitting on my stomach and holding my arms above my head and I became agitated. The way he was positioned made it difficult to breath. I let him know this and when he made a move to adjust position I kneed him in the groin."

"Good the he decided to wear a cup." Tony commented before he added an apology after receiving a pretty nasty glare from his boss.

"Using my knee's position as leverage I threw him off me so I could pin him. Apparently I didn't distribute my weight properly or I underestimated him because he countered and hit landed on the mat hard. After that everything was a slur."

"Blur." Corrected the NCIS playboy. "So you're telling me you tried to kill him just because he was mopping the floor with you."

"No, Tony. Despite being comfortable around men I don't exactly like being held underneath by one."

"Like I said you didn't like the idea of McGee beating you."

"Ziva, you are not making this easy on me or yourself." Gibbs stated for the first time trying to keep calm and not reach behind them to smack them.

"Sorry, Gibbs. Tony do you remember the assignment where we pretended to be the married assassins?" Tony's goofy smile that got smacked off by a head slap said that he did remember that particular case.

"Do you remember what I said the first night?"

"That you preferred to be on top."

"Hey! If you two are done discussing your favorite sexual position can you please tell me what relevance this has to do with why I had to send McGee to the hospital." Jethro ordered.

"It has everything to do with it, Gibbs. What I have to say can not leave this room ever. My father was highly upset about it and I shouldn't talk about it."

"Go ahead, Ziva. You can trust us." the older man encouraged.

"When I was young. Barely 12 years old a group of men took my sister Tali and myself for a brief amount of time."

"Brief?" asked DiNozzo.

"They were shortly found and killed."

"I'm afraid to ask but how shortly?"

"Five days. You see they were Hamas and knew my father was an agent of Mossad. So in a effort to gather information from him they kidnapped his two daughters. During the first night a men was beating Tali before I intervened. I was continuously slammed me against walls and thrown to the ground, but I kept fighting to protect her. Eventually he lost interest in her and giving me his full attention. Even if I had known then what I know now what he was going to do to me I would have still done it." Ziva finished with a shudder.

"He raped you." Gibbs spoke softly loosing all anger towards her and Tony felt compelled to hold her, but knew he shouldn't. Not yet anyways.

"Yes. He did that every night making sure Tali watched. His favorite thing to do was place pressure on my abdomen while he forced me to facilitate him. After he had his fun with that he then engaged in non-consensual intercourse while holding my arms above my head. The whole time he restrained my arms in some fashion making sure I didn't fight him. Four nights I was succumbed to that torture, but, it was probably worse on Tali. That bastard made her watched threatening to kill me if she didn't. After we were rescued and that man was dead my sister told our father what happened. I believe he thinks I shouldn't have done anything to protect her. Because from then on he was very distant and if it wasn't for our mother he would have disowned me. It didn't matter though. I made a promise to myself from then on I would not allow a man to force me into such a position again and let him get a way with it." Ziva stated shaking, from anger or something else no one would ever though.

"So I guess that McGee slamming you to the ground brought back bad memories." Tony stated though it sounded like a question to the former gunnery sergeant's ears.

"You think,. DiNozzo." Gibbs exasperated. The man with silver hair took a deep breath before quickly turning off the lights making the room on the other side of the mirror visible. Thankfully no one was there. He didn't wanted to limit the people that heard this to as few as possible. He then turn the lights back on and looked at the young woman before him. Ever since she finished her story she continued to shake. With a nod simple head nod as permission Ziva's partner took her into his arms and held her so she could calm down.

"How did you know, Boss?"

"Because I know you, Tony." They stayed in silence for a few minutes until Officer David stopped her body's involuntary movement signaling that she regained her composure.

"Ziva, I want you to join me in the directors office. She has to know about this. Then you are going to the hospital and tell McGee why you almost killed him."

"I understand, but, I think he would be afraid to see me."

"I'll go with you, Ziva. Tony, I want you to stay here with, Abby. Let her know what happened but don't go into to much detail."

"That might be hard, Boss, Abs would want to know everything." But a look that shouted 'Just do it, DiNozzo,' made him respond 'Sure, Boss,' and left the pair alone.

"What do you think will happen Gibbs?"

"Knowing Jenn she'll put you on suspension and then temporary desk duty."

"Great, I hate staying at my desk."

"Well then I suggest you show up for the psychiatrist appointments that she will tell you to visit on a weekly basis."


End file.
